Small Confessions
by Curo-Hatake1
Summary: What happens when all the Naruto Characters put aside theirs differences for one night and play truth or dare? What confessions will be told, is naruto gay and in love with sasuke? Does Itachi really hate his little brother? How many time will Gaara get K


Small Confessions

What happens when all the Naruto Characters put aside theirs differences for one night and play truth or dare? What confessions will be told, is naruto gay and in love with sasuke? Does Itachi really hate his little brother? How many time will Gaara get Kissed!? Who knows!? But lets find out, now enter the truth or dare room. Remember, what happens in this room stays in this room! So don't go spreading nasty rumors, okay?

(A/N I will be adding 2 characters Reika and Curo they are leading this event.)

Itachi looked around shiftily and rapped on a large wooden door attached to a small den. He waited for a response, a slide in the door opened and a pair of Chilling Ice Blue eyes unique to themselves.

"Password?"

The person asked in a pissed off tone. Itachi sighed as Kisame tapped his foot impatiently, if the rest of Akatsuki wasn't here, he wouldn't be either. Rain bothered their hats and made a loud rapping sound on the tin roof of the den.

"Truth or Dare."

There was a snort of the other side of the door and their eyes showed a large smile.

"Welcome Weasel Fan. Shark Boy"

The door opened and a tall, Well filled girl stood their, with Ice Blue eyes and Silver-white hair down to her ankles. She wore a long dark red skirt with a flame ball imprinted on it and a black shirt with the shoulders exposed in a daring way, it had the same flame imprint on it.

"My Name is Curo, Curo Kojima, My Friend Reika is in the other room with the rest of the guests, please remove your hats and come in."

They pulled their straw hats off and placed them on top of a pile of traveling cloaks and other straw hats. Kisame stretched, glad to be in from the cold, he liked water, not cold. Itachi just shook out his hair which had gotten disturbed by the hat and was now returning to its natural sexy fall. Curo had disappeared and another presence had caught his attention.

"Ohhhh…Curo you didn't tell me that there were even **more** biscuits' coming!"

A shorter, Cuter girl with blue hair that had a white streak down the front, walked into the room. She wore the same gypsyish attire that Curo had worn, except blue with a swirly water droplet.

"I would have made more room in my Special Bingo Book."

She said with a smile, Itachi was sure he didn't want t o know what she was talking about. The girl led them through a beaded curtain to a room where all the Akatsuki members and to his horror everyone else was seated.

"Now…."

Curo had re-entered the room and was standing next to Reika.

"We are all going to play truth or dare, you will not complain, you will not start a fight, you will put aside your differences and play, this will be therapeutic for you and fun for us."

Sasuke was glaring at his brother.

"I refuse to play or be in the same room as **HIM** unless we're fighting!!!!"

Sasuke shouted across the table while Itachi huffed.

"Hey we're gonna have to sedate you if don't stop!!!!"

Curo and Reika said at the same time, they looked badass and slightly intimidating together. Sasuke, didn't know what they could do so he shut up and huffed as well.

"Now who's going first?"

Curo smiled and looked from Lee to Neji to Itachi to Deidara, her eyes settled on Tenten and she smiled again.

"Tenten, how about you? Go ahead spin the bottle."

A wine bottle with some wine still in it was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Uh, can we have an empty bottle? I don't want to ruin your table…"

There was no point the table was already ripe with wine stains. Curo nodded and snatched the bottle from the table.

"Oh sorry, didn't finish it before you came."

She sad downing the last of it and placing back on the table, she then put her finger to her chin.

"Better get some refreshments."

She said moving away again as the rest of them sighed. Tenten then placed the bottle on the table and spun it. She watched it spin, and spin, and spin, until….it landed onTemari.

"Oh ho! SO Temari…Truth or Dare?"

Temari smirked and crossed her arms over her well developed chest.

"Dare me Bitch!"

Tenten took a second to think, what rumors had she heard that she could use to her advantage.

"I dare you to Kiss Gaara…and I mean really kiss not the wimpy shit!"

"Drinks!!"

Curo came bursting in through the same beaded curtain with a lot of mugs containing a potent looking amber liquid.

"Not a moment too soon!!"

Temari said grabbing one as soon as it had been placed on the table. She took a large gulp of it and shuddered, it was strong. A flush of red creeped over her cheeks and she smiled. Gaara was now starting to stare at his sister in horror, she wasn't in her right mind.

"Okay I accept!"

She said getting up and walking over to Gaara, she held his face in her hands and he wasn't in any mind to use his sand which Curo had confiscated and hidden.her face was pink and she pressed her lips against his in a really rough way. Curo and Reika looked at each other with wide eyes and took their glasses. They clinked them and downed them in sync. Temari arose and threw her fist in the air.

"Ha! beat that bitch!!!"

Everyone at the tables hair was on end except for Temari and Gaaras, Gaara was just staring into space and his mouth was just a thin line across his face.

"Okay my turn!!!!"

She spun the bottle and it landed on Lee, he gulped and then grabbed his mug. He had no tolerance so this would be painless.

"Before you ask…"

He gulped it down and shuddered as red crossed his face too.

"Now…Ask away!"

"Kiss my brother!!!"

Temari had a twisted sense of humor and revenge. Lee then looked to the two strange girls that had summoned them here.

"got anything elze to drink? I don't think thiz ish gonna be enough…."

He said in a drunken slur, Curo then nodded and decided to bring the whole bottles to the table, because most had downed theirs in case the Bottle had landed on them.

"I didn't think I'd even have a problem with running out but the way we've been drinking and all these guys…. I think I'm going to have to go into the cellar…"

She said moving out of the room, Reika had been too busy eyeing naruto and kiba to even notice. Deidara then scooted out after her, fearing the bottle and Temari…scary blonde lady. Curo seemed a little more in tune with the flow of things while Reika seemed Distracted like Tobi, on trivial things like boys. He had just caught sight of her Skirt swishing out the wood door into the rain. She was bare foot and anklets jingled when she walked, everything about her was hot and passionate while Reika seemed cool and dreamy. (A/N their will be pairings….and Yes Curo and Rei will get someone…Please PM me with Pairing requests and ideas….) He too stepped into the rain after her, she had no umbrella and she was soaked to the bone as she was pounding her bare feet against a set o doors attatched to the ground which obviously lead to the cellar.

"Open up Dammit!!!! Did you rust shut again!!!?"

Deidara knew better than to interfere with a upset female but it was adorable in a vicious Doberman puppy kinda way. he moved silently behind her and reached out to touch her shoulder, but before he could she had backed up really quickly and he was knocked against a tree as she was making hands signs. A large ball of fire had appeared in her hand and she threw it at the cellar door which exploded.

"Ha!!!!"

She turned around to face him.

"You'll catch a cold you know…"

She said waving out her hand which seemed to have a mild burn on the fingers and her foot was bleeding a little from where she had tried to kick the doors open. She smiled at him and then walked into the cellar, he followed her in because she didn't seem to mind. The walls were covered in paintings, and it seemed as if they were painted over in places as if they had gotten bored with that picture and decided to change it.

"You are free to paint over them if you wish."

She said pointing to some paints that were on the floor with a paint brushes.

"I got bored one day and decided that I wanted to paint...its a nice break from running a tavern…."

She said grabbing dusty bottles fro m shelves and wiping them off and putting some back and taking out others, probably deciding whether their vintage was too good or just right to give to a bunch of a rather goofy self therapy people. He picked up a paint brush that was still wet and made a line over a dry painting of a flower, he kept making quick lines as Curo still was choosing liquors or wines or whatever she was doing. It took form of a humming bird, he filled in the black lines quickly with a green that he found near his feet and a pink for the head. It was now a picture of a humming bird drinking form the flower like they were form their mugs.

"Very nice, are you and artist?"

He nodded and smiled at the painting knowing that it would be painted over and fleeting, just like all of his work.

"All work shout be quick and fleeting, Un."

"But some forms of art must stay in order…for all of time."

She said finally finishing the bottle collecting.

"Humanity for instance, to me everything is art, how we breath, how we walk, talk and how nature is. Its all mother natures canvas and clay to draw and sculpt to her content…we are forms of art aren't we….no more lasting than clay sculptures…we all break, and wear down, rather humorous if you think about it!"

She said placing the bottles in a basket and leaving. He watched her skirt sweep away and he stared up into the rain that was now wetting the cellar. Red was left on the steps from the blood on her feet and he too left the cellar and went back into the tavern, that was warm, perfumed, and safe. When he came back, he found out hat Lee had kissed Gaara, Naruto was dared to take off his clothes and play the rest of the game in his boxers (Reika had dared him that time) and Gaara had been kissed again by Neji (dared by non other than Kankuro) and it was Kisame's turn to be dared.

"Truth or dare Kisame?"

Neji asked crossing his arms and trying to forget he ever touched lips with Gaara.

"Truth."

Neji smiled a little.

"Are you really part Shark?... Remember you must tell the exact truth."

Kisame looked at the ground and sighed.

"I'm not really part Shark I'm part-part…"

He started crying into his hands ina comical fashion even though he was really serious.

"I'm really part Dolphin!!!!! …My mother was raped by a dolphin…."

Itachi patted Kisame on the back and Curo had the Nerve to laugh. She fell back onto one of the many pillows on the floor. Deidara and several others found the humor in it and started to snerk at it.

"Your mom got raped by a dolphin!!? Oh gawd and I thought that was just a rumor!!! Your walkin' talkin' proof!!!"

Kisame only slipped deeper into depression as they laughed at him, only a flash of lightning broke their laugher as the lights went out, there was a knock on the door and Curo went to go get it as Reika lit candles.

"Oh I'm so glad you could come-"

HAHAHAHAH!! Cliffy!!!!!! Okay now PM me with all pairing ideas!! Even for Reika and Curo!!!! Yeah!!!


End file.
